


It Takes Two

by GarbageChic



Series: The bun is in the oven, cooking. [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pregnancy, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageChic/pseuds/GarbageChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly discussion Oliver and Felicity have over her choice of food for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.
> 
> I came across another prompt on Tumblr which was:
> 
> "You…you're insane!"  
> "I know! Isn't it great?!"

 

**It Takes Two**

 

"You…you're _insane!"_

"I know! Isn't it great?!"

"No, it's disgusting."

"You haven't tried it, how would you know if it's disgusting or not?"

"Felicity, you're eating pickles and chocolate ice cream for dinner. There's no way  _that_  tastes good."

"Here, try some."

"I'd rather not."

"Mmmm, it's your loss. I don't know why they don't sell this stuff in supermarkets. It's amazing."

"Because no one in their right minds would buy any."

"Oliver, are you calling me crazy?"

"No..."

"Good, because it sounded like you were."

"I wasn't."

"Oh my god this is soooooo good. You know, if I could turn this into a person and marry it, I would. But...I'm already married."

"You don't sound too happy about being married right now."

"Well, my husband just insinuated that I was crazy."

"Felicity, I did no such thing."

" _First,_  you said I was  _insane_..."

"And you answ..."

" _Then_  you said no one in their  _right minds_  would buy chocolate ice cream with pickles."

"But you..."

"..."

"Felicity, why are you giving me that look?"

"What look, my love?"

"The ' _if you say one more word you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week_ ' look."

"I did no such thing."

"Felicity, you're doing it again."

"Am not..."

"In six months I'm going to offer you ice cream and pickles and I'm willing to bet that you will  _not_  react the same way."

"In six months I'm going to be on a diet and won't be eating any ice cream, or any junk food."

"Why will you be on a diet? It's not like you're..."

"Like I'm what Oliver?"

"Uh...what I meant to say is you're beautiful and perfect just the way you are. You don't need to go on a diet."

"Well, in six months I won't be, I'm probably going to gain fifty pounds because of this kid of  _yours_."

"You mean this kid of  _ours._ "

"No, this kid of  _yours_."

"It takes  _two_  to make a baby Felicity."

"Still your kid Oliver. And still  _your_  fault."

"I'm not apologizing for getting you pregnant, we're both to blame for that."

"..."

"You're giving me that look again."

"Am I?"

"I love you."

"Nice save. I love you too you big dope. Can you please pass me the ketchup."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"What did you just say?"

"I said of course I will my dear, here you go."

"Thank you."

 

-fin-

 


End file.
